List of Front Mission 2 characters
The following is a list of characters in the fictional tactical role-playing game Front Mission 2. The video game was published by Square Co., Ltd. and released on the PlayStation. Front Mission 2 alternates between viewpoints of its main protagonists, Ash Faruk, Thomas Norland, and Lisa Stanley. After a certain period of time, all three parties unite under Ash's point of view. Ash's Scenario This is a list of characters that appear exclusively in Ash's scenario. Ash Faruk See recurring characters of Front Mission. Amia McCalum Amia McCalum is an O.C.U. marine first class and a member of the Muddy Otters. She originally served as a transport pilot for the O.C.U. Air Force until she decided to switch to a ground assignment in 2099. McCalum applied for a wanzer pilot post and was assigned to the Muddy Otters with the O.C.U. Maritime Defense Force (O.C.U. MDF) two years later. Joyce S. Whitfield Joyce S. Whitfield is an O.C.U. marine first class and a member of the Muddy Otters. He enlisted in the O.C.U. Ground Defense Force (O.C.U. GDF) in 2094 and was assigned ground duty with the regular army. In 2100, Whitfield was reassigned to the Muddy Otters with the O.C.U. MDF after being warned about his playboy attitude towards women. Pike A. Reischauer Pike A. Reischauer is an intelligence officer working for the O.C.U. Central Parliament's intelligence network, the Central Intelligence Unit (C.I.U.). Shortly after the outbreak of the Alordesh coup d'état, he was sent to the country to assess the nation's conditions and assist survivors from the O.C.U. military. Thomas' Scenario This is a list of characters that appear exclusively in Thomas' scenario. Thomas Norland See recurring characters of Front Mission. Roswell Tarana Roswell Tarana is an O.C.U. sergeant and a member of the O.C.U. 41st Mobile Battalion, Dull Stags. Originally from the E.C., he enlisted with the O.C.U. military in 2090 and was assigned ground duty. In 2100, Tarana transferred to the Dull Stags stationed at the Ramanston base in O.C.U. Alordesh. Rocky Armitage Rocky Armitage is an O.C.U. sergeant and a member of the Dull Stags. He enlisted in the O.C.U. GDF in 2091 and fought in several conflicts, proving himself as a valuable asset to the army. Armitage was offered a promotion to second lieutenant in 2100, but he refused and opted to apply for an Alordesh post with the Dull Stags. Lisa's Scenario This is a list of characters that appear exclusively in Lisa's scenario. Lisa Stanley Lisa Stanley is an O.C.U. captain and an intelligence officer with the O.C.U. Ground Defense Force Intelligence Agency (O.C.U. GDFIA). She attended officer's school in 2093 and graduated with honors in 2095. Shortly after, Stanley was assigned to the agency and has proven herself in many espionage operations. Sayuri Mitsuzuka Sayuri Mitsuzuka is an O.C.U. second lieutenant and Lisa's adjutant in the O.C.U. GDFIA. She previously served as an infantryman with the O.C.U. GDF and proved her worth by helping her company retreat after a failed operation in Belgrade. Mitsuzuka is friends with Cordy Hoffa, whom she worked with during the Serbian Independence War in 2100. Griff Burnam See recurring characters of Front Mission. Cordy Hoffa Cordy Hoffa is an O.C.U. intelligence officer and an arena fighter. She worked alongside Sayuri Mitsuzuka as infantrymen during Serbian Independence War. Although official records state that she left the O.C.U. military, Hoffa in actuality transferred to an O.C.U. GDFIA post. Cordy became an arena fighter in Alordesh to maintain her cover with the O.C.U. GDFIA. Maylan Malda Maylan Malda is a captain for the Forces of Alordesh. He enlisted in the service in 2084 and worked in many posts over the years. Malda became a supporter of the military's revolt against the O.C.U. and the movement for a free Alordesh. Maylan becomes disillusioned over the brutal methodologies used by the military, eventually helping the O.C.U. GDFIA. Other Characters This is a list of characters who appear in the game regardless of scenario. Saribash Labra Saribash Labra is the founder and CEO of Burg Transportation, a major transportation business in Alordesh. While he supports the movement for an independent Alordesh, Saribash is opposed to the Forces of Alordesh's use of a coup d'état to achieve it. Labra is also the adopted father of Ven Mackarge, whom he adopted after his father died. Lila Labra Lila Labra is an employee of Burg Transporation and the daughter of Saribash Labra. After passing an exempted test in 2101, she graduated from high school. Since then, Labra has been helping her father run the company as its secretary. Lila is also a trained wanzer pilot, having achieved her wanzer handling license shortly after her graduation. Ven Mackarge Ven Mackarge is a lieutenant colonel in the Forces of Alordesh. Disdainful of Alordesh's impoverished state, he declares independence from the O.C.U. and renames the country's military as "The Revolutionary Army of Alordesh". Through an elaborate and well-executed plan, Mackarge holds the nation hostage after overwhelming O.C.U. forces in Alordesh. Gorsh Gwianda Gorsh Gwianda is a general in the Forces of Alordesh. He lived a life of military service since his enlistment in the Forces of Alordesh in 2067. Gwianda became well acquainted with the military's structure, eventually being appointed as head of the military in 2094. Gorsh was captured by The Revolutionary Army during the outbreak of the Alordesh coup d'etat. Andrew F. Hordman See recurring characters of Front Mission. Domingo Kyatt See recurring characters of Front Mission. Pan Chang-Jang Pan Chang-Jang is an O.C.U. general and the commanding officer of the O.C.U. GDFIA. He served his entire career in the O.C.U. GDFIA, carrying out espionage operations in many wars. Chang-Jang was promoted to head of the O.C.U. GDFIA after its commanding officer, Daniel Shenback, was found guilty of involvement in the Sakata Industries scandal in 2097. Franz Henschel Franz Henschel is the CEO of weapons developer, Intergehen. Not much is known about him, but Intergehen's existence has puzzled the O.C.U. GDFIA and the C.I.U. Intergehen filed for bankruptcy in 2089, but appears to be active during the outbreak of the Alordesh coup d'etat in 2102. Henschel is rumored to have ties to the Grimnir terrorist organization. External links *[http://www.square-enix.com/jp/archive/fm2/ Front Mission 2] at Square-Enix.com *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/fm/ Front Mission official website] at Square-Enix.com *Ten-Mou / Worldwide Network System References # Front Mission 2 Guidebook: Wanzers of the Elite. http://bookweb.kinokuniya.co.jp/guest/cgi-bin/wshosea.cgi?W-ISBN=4893668838 (ISBN 978-4-8936-6883-7). # Front Mission World Historica: Report of Conflicts 1970-2121. http://www.square-enix.co.jp/fm/goods/index-fmwh.html(ISBN 978-4-8402-3663-8). ja:FRONT MISSION 2 pt:Front Mission 2 ru:Front Mission 2 Category:1997 video games Category:Front Mission Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Tactical role-playing video games